1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight device that illuminates a transmissive liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the backlight device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus has liquid crystal filled between two transparent substrates. The application of voltage thereto changes the direction of liquid crystal molecules and thus changes the optical transmittance, whereby the liquid crystal display apparatus can optically display a predetermined picture. Since liquid crystal itself is not a light emitter, some liquid crystal display apparatus may include a backlight device that irradiates illumination light by using light emitting diodes (which will be called LEDs hereinafter) as a light source on the back side of a liquid crystal panel, for example (refer to JP-A-2006-058486 (Patent Document 1)). In such a backlight device, a light source substrate on which LEDs are mounted is attached to one surface side of a bottom chassis, that is, inside of the bottom chassis, and drive substrates having drive circuits that drive and control the LEDs, a tuner, a protective member that protects the drive substrates, and a radiating member that radiates heat of the drive substrates, such as a radiating fin and heat sink are mounted on the other surface side of the bottom chassis, that is, outside of the bottom chassis.